


Cherry's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is being a scrooge during the holidays because of an incoming blizzard when everyone tells her that Santa Claus exists, but she doesn't believe in him, so she gets sent with her friends to the North Pole to meet the jolly old elf himself especially a special kind of reindeer who is a misfit among the others just for having a shiny red nose.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry and Atticus were in Cherry's house together as it was December and close to Christmas. They stared out the window as Bud tried to shovel the snow, but it seemed like the snow was endless with no chances of stopping.

"This is going to be terrible," Michelle frowned. "What if Santa Claus can't make it to town this year?"

"Oh, Mom, there's no such thing as Santa Claus..." Cherry replied as she and Atticus were older now and didn't believe in him anymore, at least, she didn't. "You don't have to pretend with us, we know it's just you and Daddy giving us presents, and the orphanage gave us presents before that Christmas we spent with Donald Duck and his nephews."

"Actually, he is real, sweetie." Michelle said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Sure, Mom... And I bet he has a dog of his own called Santa Paws."

"You never know, but Santa is real." Michelle replied.

"What makes you say that, Mrs. B?" Atticus asked.

"Because I've seen him once." Michelle said.

"Right..." Cherry replied. "In a childhood dream... Like your bubby telling you that Santa lets the animals talk on Christmas morning."

"I just wish I could find a way to show you that he's real." Michelle said.

Bud soon came inside and shivered. "Man, it's colder than your mom on a bad day out there!"

Michelle hummed slightly with a smirk as she decided to make hot chocolate to warm up her husband.

"I heard that this weather is so severe that they might postpone Christmas back in the North Pole." Bud frowned.

"Oh, my..." Michelle frowned back.

Cherry just rolled her eyes while Atticus looked worried. Atticus and Cherry's medallion's soon started to glow.

"Looks like you two got work to do." Michelle said.

"But there's a blizzard outside." Cherry replied snarky as she was sure that snow would keep them from leaving the comforts of home.

The medallions soon transported the four of them to the North Pole along with Patch and Mo.

"Maybe this'll help her Christmas spirit." Michelle said to Bud as she went to make hot chocolate.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon appeared in the North Pole with coats, hats, gloves, scarves, and boots.

"What the-" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Man, it's so cold..." Patch shuddered. "I feel like my tail's gonna fall off!"

"Where are we?" Mo wondered.

"Why, you're in the North Pole." A male voice said.

"Who said that?" Cherry asked as they looked for the source of the voice, and where they soon saw a chubby man in a red suit and a white beard.

"Santa Claus!" Patch cheered.

"Okay, how much did my mother pay you?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe in me, do you, Cherry?" Santa Claus asked the perky goth.

"How do I even know you're the real Santa?" Cherry scoffed and folded her arms.

"When you were four-years-old, you wanted a book to read that didn't have a princess in trouble only to be saved by a brave knight and wanted something with vampires, werewolves, or ghosts, and it wasn't until later in life, you began to read The Bailey School Kids and Goosebumps." Santa replied.

"Santa, it is you!" Cherry gasped.

"This is so amazing!" Mo smiled.

"Hello, you all, it's so wonderful to see you all," Santa smiled back. "Even you, Patch."

"It's an honor to meet you, Santa." Atticus smiled.

"Of course, an honor to meet you all as well." Santa smiled back.

"Santa, you seem kind of skinny right now..." Mo replied. "Have you lost weight?"

"Oh, please don't tell the Missus," Santa said nervously. "I'm off to see Donner and the new faun for my team."

"Can we come?" Patch smiled.

"Well... I suppose that would be fine," Santa smiled back. "I've been expecting you all, you seem to be sucked out of your Christmas Spirit and need to be reminded that Christmas magic is real."

Everyone looked to Cherry and they soon walked off together into the forest to see a certain cave.

"Okay, I guess I deserved all those eyes to look towards me." Cherry said.

"You have been a bit of a humbug lately, Cherry..." Patch replied.

"I guess I have." Cherry said.

They soon went deep into the forest as there was a buck who was looking down to his doe as she had given birth to a special little faun. It was almost like when Bambi had been born, only no one said 'Hello, Young Prince'.

"Now, we'll call him Rudolph." The buck told his mate.

"Rudolph is a lovely name," The doe agreed. "Rudolph."

The baby deer soon lifted his head after hearing that name.

"Look, he knows his name already!" The buck beamed.

The baby deer smiled to his parents before his nose seemed to glow bright and red. "Papa... Mama..."

"H-He's got a shiny nose!" The doe gasped.

"Sh-Shiny?!" The buck replied. "I'd even say it glows!"

Rudolph smiled to his parents as his nose glowed and he didn't seem to have a problem with it even though they did.

"Well, we'll just have to overlook it." The doe said.

"Now how can you overlook that?" The buck scoffed. "His binker blinks like a blinkin' beacon!"

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" Santa chuckled as he soon came into the cave. "Well, Donner, where's the new member of the family? After all, if he's going to be on my team someday, he's gotta get to know me," he then spotted the red-nosed faun and came toward him and petting him. "Well, hello! Aren't you the sturdy little fellow?"

"Santa..." Rudolph looked up at the jolly old elf.

"He's smart too." Atticus smiled.

"I'll say." Santa chuckled in agreement.

Rudolph smiled back and his nose seemed to glow brighter than ever now.

"Great bouncing icebergs!" Santa yelped.

Cherry soon put on sunglasses since she was sensitive to bright lights.

"Whoa." Patch yelped.

"I'm sure it'll stop as soon as he grows up, Santa." The buck told the man.

"Well, let's hope so if he wants to make the sleigh team someday," Santa replied before looking down to Rudolph. "You see, little fellow, every year I shape up my jingle bells for eight lucky reindeer."

'I feel a song coming on.' Mo thought to herself.

There were soon jingling bells heard from nowhere.

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered about a song.

"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, you will hear my sleigh bells ring, I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the King of Jingling!" Santa began as he took reigns for Rudolph's father to wear at first. "Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, you will hear them go, They are not just plain deer, they're the fastest deer I know!~"

The buck soon flew into the air and Rudolph tried to join him only to flop onto the ground.

"You must believe that in Christmas Eve, he will pass you by~" Atticus sang as he checked on Rudolph. "He will dash your way on his Christmas sleigh flying through the sky~"

"Aaugh!" Cherry yelped as Atticus sang, but Mo, Patch, and Rudolph liked it.

Rudolph then tried on the reigns and walked around as his nose glowed.

"Jingle, Jingle, Jingle, you will hear his sleigh bells ring, he is old Kris Kringle, he's the King of Jingling!" Patch sang.

"Please stop singing..." Cherry begged.

"I am old Kris Kringle, I'm the King of Jingling! Ho-ho!" Santa finished his song before leaving.

Cherry groaned and fell to the floor.

"Bye... Bye." Rudolph told Santa.

"Oh, Santa's right," The buck sulked. "He'll never make the sleigh team. Wait a minute! I got it! We'll hide Rudolph's nose!"

"Hide it?" Mo asked out of concern.

"Yeah! Come here, boy," The buck told his son before rolling up a fake black nose over Rudolph's shiny red nose. "You'll be a normal little buck just like everybody else! Why, a chip off the 'ol antlers."

Rudolph didn't seem to like having the fake black nose.

"Now, now, you'll get used to it," The buck told his son. "Now put 'er there, son."

Rudolph nuzzled up against his father.

"Aw, gee." Donner smiled.

The doe soon licked her son which showed his nose. The buck looked to his mate before she looked innocent in response.

"I think he looks fine just the way he is." Patch said.

"Yes, you shouldn't try to change him." Atticus asked.

"Now, I think I know what's best for my son." Donner told them.

"Oh, Donner." Mitzi sighed to her mate as she loved their son just the way he was.

Atticus and the others soon decided to stay with Donner, Mitzi, and Rudolph to keep the baby deer company.

"I wonder how his nose got red," Mo said as she pet the growing young deer. "It's very special and unique."

"It's one of a kind." Patch smiled.

"It sure is." Atticus smiled back.

Mitzi smiled to them while Donner wasn't too sure about his son being so different from the other reindeer.

And so, Donner began to teach Rudolph everything he needed to learn about being a reindeer.

"Now, I'm going to tell you all the ins and outs of being a reindeer," Donner told Rudolph. "How to fight off enemies, things like that."

Rudolph simply stood there as his red nose glowed like a light bulb. Atticus soon heard something big coming.

"Giant!" Cherry cried out before hiding behind a tree.

Patch rolled his eyes as he looked unimpressed with that. There was a roar heard and Donner soon took his son as they had to hide now. Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch soon joined Rudolph and Donner.

"What are we hiding from?" Patch whispered.

"Who else?" Donner whispered back as they hid. "The Abominable Snowman of the North, he's nasty and hates everything to do with Christmas."

"I guess it's better than The Grinch." Cherry deadpanned before she soon saw how big the abominable snowman was.

The snowman snarled and walked off, luckily never seeing any of them.

"Okay, you can all come out now." Donner told his son and the others.

The others came out and saw the giant footprint in the snow before Rudolph sat in it.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"You all need to be careful of him." Donner warned.

"Atticus can handle that big bully." Mo said.

"Next time he comes over, I'll give him the what to." Atticus smirked as he put up his dukes, looking ready to fight and even punched the air which made Cherry flinch and duck.

"You must be either rather brave or rather stupid." Donner said to Atticus.

"I'd pick the latter." Cherry replied.

Atticus gave her a look before smiling bravely back to Donner.

"Maybe one of us should stay with Rudolph." Patch said.

"You wanna do it, boy?" Atticus asked his dog since he was a fellow quadruped animal.

"Why don't you stay with him, Atticus?" Patch suggested.

"Well, I guess that might be fine," Atticus replied. "Cherry, you remember how when we lived in the orphanage, people made fun of me for liking Nancy Drew books."

"It's true," Cherry told Patch and Mo. "They thought it was weird that he read books for girls."

"So you understand how other fauns might react to Rudolph's nose." Mo said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed. "It's really sad when someone gets made fun of just for one tiny difference."

"I might as well go meet the elves," Cherry shrugged for herself. "If we are in the North Pole, I might as well adapt to my surroundings."

"Sounds good." Patch nodded in agreement.

Atticus looked around for Rudolph and went to him, since, well, he wasn't hard to find for having a shiny red nose.

Cherry walked along in the snow before she saw what looked like a workshop and poked her head inside to see the elves working on toys to give to the children on Christmas Eve, and where she saw that one of the elves was a bit slow on making a toy.

"HERMIE!" A sharp voice called out to the misfit elf who looked more like a human than an elf himself. "Have you finished painting that yet? There's a pile up a mile wide behind you! What's eatin' ya, boy?!"

"Not happy in my work, I guess." The elf sighed.

"Aw, poor guy." Cherry frowned.

"What?!" The head elf glared.

"I just don't like to make toys." Hermie told the head elf.

"Oh, well, if that's all-WHAT?!" The head elf snapped again. "You don't like to make toys?!"

"No." Hermie shook his head.

"Hermie doesn't like to make toys." The elf told the other elves.

The other elves passed this among each other like it was an abomination. "Shame on you!" They all soon jeered at the misfit elf.

"Mind telling me what you do wanna do?" The head elf asked.

"Well, sir, someday, I'd... I'd like to be a dentist." Hermie smiled.

"A DENTIST?!" The head elf repeated which made the other elves laugh.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Cherry said.

"You know, we need one up here," Hermie said as he took out a book on Dentistry. "It's really fascinating, you have no idea. Molars and bicuspids and incisors!"

"Now, listen you!" The head elf glared. "You're an elf and elves make toys! NOW, GET TO WORK!"

A whistle was soon heard, telling the workers that it was time for a break.

"Ten minute break!" The head elf told the others before glaring at Hermie. "Not for you! Finish the job or you're fired!"

"Whoa." Cherry said.

The other elves left as Hermie lazily painted the wagon before stopping to read his Dentistry book as he wondered why he was such a misfit.

"I think I found Rudolph a friend," Cherry said to herself. "I wonder how things are going for him anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

"Donner, please stop." Atticus told the buck.

"I know what's best for my son!" Donner replied. "All right, son, try it on."

"I don't wanna," Rudolph frowned as his red nose glowed. "Daddy, I don't like it."

"You'll like it and wear it." Donner told his son.

"Oh, but Daddy..." Rudolph frowned until the black nose was forced onto his red nose. 

"Great, they won't make fun of his red nose, they'll make fun of his big black nose." Atticus deadpanned.

"It doesn't feel very comfortable." Rudolph complained.

"There are more important things than comfort!" Donner replied. Self respect! Santa can't object to you now."

Rudolph sulked and walked off further out the cave in depression as it began to snow. Mitzi looked very sad and worried for her son. Atticus soon went to join Rudolph to comfort and support him as a big brother figure.

"Why doesn't Dad like my red nose, Atticus?" Rudolph sulked.

"I don't know why Rudolph, but if it makes you feel better; I think you look better with your red nose not covered." Atticus said as he cleaned the nose.

"You think so?" Rudolph asked.

"I know so." Atticus promised.

"Thanks, Atticus, at least you like my red nose." Rudolph smiled as he nuzzled up to him.

Atticus smiled back and hugged the young reindeer. "I'm sure you'll go down in history."

Later on, it was soon time for Rudolph to join in the reindeer games and everyone came to him for support. Cherry was soon beginning to have a change of heart about Christmas since she was now convinced that Santa Claus and the North Pole were real. She was soon noticed as the front doors opened and out came a woman. "Um... Hello there, ma'am." she greeted, trying her best to be respectful and polite.

"Oh, hello," The woman smiled. "You must be Cherry."

"Um, that's me," Cherry replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Claus." The woman smiled.

"Oh,... OH! Wow..." Cherry blinked. "Um, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Claus... Nice to actually see you and not just hear about you all the time."

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, dear." Mrs. Claus smiled.

Cherry gave a small smirk back.

"Oh, my goodness, you're so thin!" Mrs. Claus gasped. "You must come with me at once!"

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm not really hungry." Cherry smiled nervously only to be pulled away by her.

"Now, now, I won't let you suffer while being skinny," Mrs. Claus told her as she dragged the perky goth home. "Let's get some food in you."

'Now I can tell why Santa didn't want us to tell her he was thinner.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus smiled to Rudolph as he accompanied the family as the other fauns were meeting to wait to see if they were worthy enough to be instructed by Santa.

"Now, don't worry about your nose, son," Donner told Rudolph. "Just get out there and do your stuff. Remember, you're my little buck."

"Mind if I join him?" Atticus asked Donner.

"Well, you're no reindeer, but I guess you could go along." Donner replied.

Atticus nodded and then walked with Rudolph.

"I like that boy." Mitzi smiled admirably about Atticus.

Rudolph and Atticus soon met a male faun.

"Hi, my name's Fireball, what's yours?" The faun smiled.

"Rudolph." The red-nosed reindeer replied.

"I'm Atticus." Atticus added.

"Hey, you guys can be my buddies." Fireball decided. 

"Where are we going?" Rudolph asked.

"To the Reindeer Games," Fireball explained. "It makes antlers grow, and besides, it's a great way to show off in front of the does. Come on!"

Rudolph liked the sound of that.

Meanwhile with the elves...

Cherry looked a little bigger in weight now as Mr. and Mrs. Claus sat down together to see the elves preform for them and Mo joined herself to see what this was all about.

"Cherry, no offense, but you look a little heavy." Mo told her foster cousin.

"Don't remind me." Cherry muttered.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"I had to eat about four or five pounds of fruit cake..." Cherry shuddered.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Well, let's get this over with," Santa said as he checked his pocket watch. "I have the new reindeer to get to know."

"Okay, Santa, now, let's try out the new elf song I wrote," The head elf said, quiet and gentle this time. "And remember, it's for Santa. And a one, and a two, and a three!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, We are Santa's elves~" The elves began to sing. "We are Santa's elves, Building sorts of shelves with toys for each girl and boy, We are Santa's elves~"

Cherry soon plugged her ears so she wouldn't hear any more singing.

"We work hard all day~" An elf sang. 

"But our work is play~" another elf sang.

The elf from before soon hit the other elf with a doll. Cherry quietly snickered to that as Santa's elves sang. Santa didn't seem to enjoy the song himself, though Mo and his wife seemed to enjoy themselves however. The other elves soon played their instruments as a musical break. 

"We have a special job each year~" The elves continued to sing. 

"We don't like to brag~" A tall elf in glasses sang. 

"On Christmas, we fill Santa's bag~" The other elves sang, putting him into a bag they had. "Santa knows what's good, Do the things you should, And we will help you get what he will get you, Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, We are Santa's elves, Ho Ho!~"

Mo and Mrs. Claus soon applauded once the song ended.

"Uh... Well... It needs work..." Santa told the elves before quickly leaving. "I need to go."

"What does he know?" Mrs. Claus scoffed before going to the elves before she went to go after her husband. "Keep it the way it is."

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

"That sounded terrible!" The head elf snapped at the other elves. "The general section was WEAK!"

"But it's not our fault, Hermie didn't show up." One elf told him.

"WHAT?!" The head elf snapped as his face turned red from anger.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry said.

Meanwhile, Hermie sat in the workshop alone and practiced being a dentist on some dolls. "Now this won't hurt a bit." He said to a doll before starting to gently hammering its teeth.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?!" The head elf snapped as he burst into the room. 

"Just fixing these doll's teeth." Hermie replied innocently.

"Just fixing--Now, listen," The head elf scoffed. "We have dolls that cry, talk, walk, blink, and run a temperature! We don't need any chewing dolls!"

"Ugh... I think I have a tooth ache now myself." Cherry groaned as she rubbed her mouth.

"I was just trying to find a way to fit in." Hermie said.

"You'll never fit in!" The head elf snarled before storming out the door. "Now, you come to elf practice and learn how to wiggle your ears, chuckle warmly, and go hee-hee, and ho-ho, and important stuff like that! A dentist! Good grief!" he then slammed the door shut which knocked a doll over.

"Dang." Cherry said.

"No, I just can't," Hermie frowned firmly. "It's like he said; I'll never fit in."

"Where are you gonna go?" Cherry asked the misfit elf.

"I don't know, but I'm not staying here." Hermie replied as he opened the workshop window.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Cherry said.

"You sure?" Hermie asked.

"Yeah, come on." Cherry nodded as she decided to help him out.

This made Hermie smile as he finally had someone on his side for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Reindeer Games...

The young fauns were playing until their coach would show up, but so far, Fireball and Rudolph were becoming best friends, and where Atticus soon saw Patch joining in on the fun.

"Hey, look!" Fireball pointed out. "Does!"

The girl fauns giggled as they looked at the boys.

"Hey, whatya know?" Fireball smiled to Rudolph. "One of 'em likes ya."

"Really, Fireball?" Rudolph smiled back. "You think so?"

A whistle was then blown.

"Ah, here comes the coach." Fireball announced.

Rudolph looked over to the doe who had a bow in her head.

"All right, you kids, all right now!" The coach came forward. "That's better. My name is Comet, and even though I'm your instructor, I wanna be your pal, right? Right! My job is to make bucks outta ya, so, let's go!" He then blew his whistle to line them up.

'I wonder what they'll be doing?' Patch thought to himself.

"All right, our first game is called 'Take-Off'," Comet told the fauns. "We all wanna pull Santa's sleigh someday, don't we? So, we must learn to fly. Now, who's first?"

All the male fauns began to tell Comet that they each wanted to go first.

"One at a time, ONE AT A TIME!" Comet told the fauns. "You, you're Dasher's little boy, aren't ya? You go first."

"Aww..." The others groaned. 

"Now, the whole trick is having enough speed and jumping into the wind, now, go ahead." Comet coached.

Dasher's son soon started to run before trying to fly. It didn't work out so well.

"Ooh, better luck next time." Atticus told the faun. 

"Very good for a first try," Comet seemed to roll his eyes. "Next!"

"Looks like it'll be a while until he gets to you two." Patch said to Rudolph and Fireball.

"Yeah, Rudolph," Fireball agreed. "Now's your chance to get acquainted with that doe."

Rudolph giggled shyly as he came to the doe with a hair bow, and where the she soon came to him. 

"I think someone's in love." Patch said to Atticus.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Atticus said.

"Wonderful day," The doe told Rudolph. "For flying, I mean. I bet you'll be the best."

"Oh... I don't know..." Rudolph replied as his face turned bright red.

"Something wrong with your nose?" The doe asked. "I mean... You talk kinda funny."

"What's so funny about the way I talk?" Rudolph pouted.

"Well, don't get angry; I don't mind." The doe said.

"You don't?" Rudolph asked. 

The doe then decided that an introduction was in order. "My name's Clarice, hi."

"My name's Rudolph," The red-nosed faun replied. "Hi."

"Hi." Clarice replied.

"Hey... Clarice..." Rudolph spoke up nervously. "After practice, would ya... Would you?"

"Rudolph!" Comet called out. "You get back here, it's your turn, you know!"

"Gee, I gotta go back," Rudolph told Clarice before uttering out what he finally wanted to say. "W-W-Would you walk home with me?"

"Uh-huh..." Clarice smiled. "Rudolph? I think you're cute."

And where that made Rudolph the most happiest faun in the world. He was even able to fly perfectly.

"Kinda reminds me of when I saw Mo for the first time." Atticus chuckled.

"Magnificent." Comet said.

"I'm cute! I'm cute! She said I'm cute!" Rudolph smiled before flying again which amazed the other fauns.

"Not bad," Santa approved as he came over to see Rudolph flying in the air. "Not bad at all!"

"Rudolph, that was amazing." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, you're okay!" Fireball added.

"She said I'm cute!" Rudolph gushed. 

The two fauns then playfully got into a fight, but unfortunately, it made Rudolph's fake nose fall off.

"Uh-oh..." Patch said.

"For crying out loud!" Fireball gasped at the sight of Rudolph's red nose.

"Fireball, what's the matter?" Rudolph asked.

"Fireball, you okay?" Atticus added.

"G-G-Get away from me!" Fireball yelped nervously. "You get away from me!"

"Now, now, there's nothing to get worked up about--" Comet told the fauns only to cry out from Rudolph's red nose. 

The other fauns saw Rudolph's nose and laughed at him. Atticus and Patch didn't like the way the other fauns were behaving.

"Stop calling me names!" Rudolph frowned to the other fauns.

"Donner, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Santa scolded the father buck of the red-nosed reindeer. "What a pity, he had a nice take-off too!"

Atticus began to help Rudolph block out all the names the other fauns were calling him as well as block out all the laughing.

"All right, all right, now yearlings, back to practice!" Comet called after blowing his whistle.

Rudolph was about to join them.

"Oh, no, not you, you better get home to your folks," Comet told him. "From now on, gang, we won't let Rudolph join in any reindeer games, right? Right!"

"That's not fair!" Atticus glared.

Comet soon walked off with the fauns which made Rudolph cry, and walk away.

"Rudolph!" Clarice called before going after the red-nosed faun as she was the only one who hadn't laughed or called him names.

"At least she's not making fun of him." Patch said.

"I had a good feeling about her right from the start." Atticus replied.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen Rudolph?" Clarice asked. "I'd really like to talk to him."

"He went that way." Atticus said as he pointed to where he saw Rudolph go.

"Thank you." Clarice nodded and went off.

"She reminds me of when I met Colette for the first time..." Patch sighed softly as he thought about the first time he had met Colette.

"Shall we watch?" Atticus asked.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Rudolph!" Clarice called out.

"Well, what do you want?" Rudolph frowned.

"You... You offered to walk me home." Clarice reminded him.

"Aren't you gonna make fun of my nose too?" Rudolph asked.

"I think it's a handsome nose," Clarice replied. "Much better than that false one you were wearing."

Atticus and Patch smiled to this.

"It's terrible," Rudolph pouted. "Much different from everybody else's."

"But that's what makes it grand!" Clarice replied. "Why, any doe would be lucky to be with you."

'I think she might be the one for him.' Patch thought to himself.

Atticus smiled to Rudolph and Clarice as he had the same thought, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the moment. Clarice soon sang to Rudolph to cheer him up about how horrible today was. Rudolph smiled to her as he looked into her eyes and got lost into her beautiful singing, and where even other animals started to join in the song.

The two walked off together in harmony.

"Clarice?" A sharp male voice called. 

"Papa!" Clarice replied.

"You get back to the cave this instant!" The buck told his daughter as he sneered at Rudolph.

"Yes, Papa." Clarice frowned.

"Now, there's one thing I'd like to make very plain," Clarice's father glared at Rudolph. "No doe of mine is going to be seen with a red-nosed reindeer!"

Patch growled and soon went to bite the buck as he went home with Clarice. Atticus soon kept Patch from biting the buck. Patch growled vas looked up at him. Atticus shook his head at his dog. 

Rudolph sulked as he sat on the snow bank until a certain elf's head popped out with Cherry.

"Cherry?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Oh, is this your snow bank?" Hermie asked. 

"No, who are you?" Rudolph replied.

"Cherry, who's your new friend?" Atticus asked.

"This is Hermie," Cherry replied. "He's a... Erm... Dentist." 

"A dentist?" Rudolph wondered what that was. 

"Well, I want to be someday," Hermie replied. "Now I'm just an elf. But I don't need anybody, I'm independent."

'Why do I have a feeling Rudolph is going to join him?' Patch thought to himself.

"Yeah? Me too," Rudolph said to Hermie. "I'm... W-Whatever you said... Independent."

Randomly, two ornaments fell off from the tree right next to the misfit reindeer and elf.

"Hey, whatya say we both be independent together, huh?" Hermie smiled to Rudolph.

"You wouldn't mind my red nose?" Rudolph asked.

"Not if you don't mind me being a dentist." Hermie smiled.

"It's a deal!" Rudolph smiled back as he shook hands with his hoof.

'I somehow had a feeling this would happen.' Atticus thought to himself.

Hermie and Rudolph smiled to each other as they decided to become friends since they were a couple of misfits.

"Oww..." Cherry groaned. "I think I have a tooth ache." What Cherry said interested Hermie.

Hermie soon came to Cherry. "Open wide..."

"Aaaahhh..." Cherry said as she opened her mouth wide.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Hermie examined her mouth as he put on rubber gloves and touched her teeth before he saw something stuck between two bottom teeth and poked them which made Cherry yelp in pain. "It looks like you have a piece of food stuck between your lower bicuspids."

"Come again?" Chery asked.

"You have some food stuck in your teeth, did you eat anything unusual?" Hermie asked.

"Mrs. Claus's cooking." Cherry deadpanned.

"That'll do it..." Hermie nodded. "She makes a lot of sweets, especially for us elves so we can stick to the major food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corns, and syrup."

"Wow." Cherry said.

Hermie and Rudolph soon sang a song about their friendship which made Cherry clamp her hands over her ears as she was now getting a headache from the singing, and where luckily the song wasn't long.


	4. Chapter 4

The two didn't have any idea about what they were letting themselves into. In fact, the world looked a lot more complicated and dangerous. As they walked along, it was dark and stormy outside as they walked out of the North Pole to run away from the jerks and bullies who put them down for being different, and where they soon heard a roar. 

"Patch, please tell me that was your stomach." Atticus told his dog.

"I'm afraid not, Atticus." Patch frowned nervously.

"Oh, please don't tell me that it was the abominable snowman." Cherry begged.

Patch smiled nervously to her as that seemed very possible.

"The Abominable, he must see your nose!" Hermie gasped to Rudolph. "Quick, douse the light!"

"Please do it!" Cherry begged.

Behind the mountains, the monster came out which made the others shiver out of coldness and fear.

"Hurry!" Cherry cried out while shivering.

Atticus and Patch soon covered Rudolph's nose.

Cherry trembled and shivered nervously as she hid behind Atticus for protection. "Atticus, you should handle the abominable snowman." She said.

Atticus looked back at her and Cherry soon shoved him slightly to make him move and he soon glared back at her before looking up at the monster who looked quite hungry, and where he was ready to fight it. The monster came out and looked around for food and stomped on top of Atticus. Atticus caught the monster's foot and soon made the monster fall down flat in the snow, and where the monster soon stood up with a glare. Atticus soon jumped up and tackled down the monster while everyone else went to stay safe as Rudolph and Hermie decided to hide in the snow. Cherry shivered even more from the coldness. 

"I don't wanna see you here again!" Atticus glared as he held the snowman's leg like in a classical W.W.E wrestling ring.

"Uh, Atticus aren't you easy for him to grab since he's bigger than you?" Patch asked.

The snowman smirked and then grabbed a hold of Atticus. 

"What can we say about Atticus James Fudo?" Cherry began a eulogy.

"You know that he's the apprentice of Superman, right?" Patch asked Cherry.

Cherry glanced at him and continued. "Beloved by all... Even me on a good day..."

Patch rolled his eyes but called out to his master. "You can do it, Atticus!"

Atticus nodded before he got himself free. The snowman snarled at him.

"We're out of here!" Atticus said as they zipped off.

They then went to a new part of the forest and along the way, they saw a man with sled dogs and he was cracking a whip as he was making them go. And even more surprising, Mo was right there with him. 

"Mo!" Atticus gasped.

"Atticus!" Mo gasped back.

The two ran together and shared a warm and loving hug.

"Oh, you're so warm." Atticus gushed as he turned bright red from her hug.

"Thanks," Mo smiled. "Mrs. Claus gave me these clothes to keep me warm."

Atticus smiled back to her.

"What's this?" The man asked as he spotted Mo and the others.

"Who are you?" Patch asked the man.

"Who am I?" The man replied. "The name's Yukon Cornelius: The Greatest Prospector in the North! This is my land, 'cuz you know, it's rich with gold. GOLD! Gold and silver!"

"Gold?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Silver and gold! Whoo-hoo!" Yukon Cornelius cheered as he tossed up his pic-axe and hit the snowy ground only to not find any treasures that he wanted. "Nuthin'."

"Uh, I'm not sure there is any silver or gold here." Atticus said.

"That's what I tried to tell him." Mo told her boyfriend.

"Looks like he didn't listen." Patch said.

"Men..." Cherry and Mo sighed together.

Rudolph and Hermie soon got out of the snow.

"Got any more warm clothes?" Atticus pouted to Mo.

Mo took out her backpack and gave everyone else warmer coats as it was quite frigid outside.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"Get cozy and warm, my little snuggle bear~" Mo cooed.

"Oh, barf." Cherry muttered.

"What?" Patch asked.

"Oh, well, no gold and silver here," Yukon Cornelius told Mo. "Since you know these folks, whatya say we give 'em a lift? Come aboard, maties!"

"I don't think the dogs want to." Mo replied as she noticed the dogs sitting in the snow.

"I can mush the rest of the way." Patch said.

The dogs looked to him.

"You guys look exhausted," Patch told them. "I'll take it from here."

"Thanks." The dogs said out of exhaustion.

Atticus knelt beside Patch and then latched him onto the sled so he would look professional. 

"A Dalmatian as a sled dog." Cherry muttered.

"Hey now, I heard stories about a wolf named Balto who sled raced." Patch told her.

"Oh, please, like that would ever happen." Cherry rolled her eyes. 

Luckily in the future, it would.

"Ready?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I guess so." Patch bravely replied.

"All right, Patch," Atticus smiled. "MUSH!"

Patch soon took off running.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped before laughing.

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

The snowman's growl was heard. 

"It's that monster!" Patch said as he didn't stop running. 

"Gadzooks!" Yukon Cornelius gasped. "The Great Bumble of the North strikes again."

"It's my nose," Rudolph frowned. "It keeps giving us away!"

"Quick, cover his nose!" Cherry yelped.

Mo put a mitten on Rudolph's nose as Patch tried to run even faster. 

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought before he took out a pole with a steak dangling from a string in front of Patch to motivate him to run quicker, and where it worked like a charm.

"Thanks!" Patch drooled. 

"This should make him run faster." Atticus smirked.

"Yep, it sure will." Mo agreed.

Patch drooled as he chased the steak so he could run faster, and where he soon ended up on the edge of the ice. 

"We're trapped!" Rudolph cried out. "There's no way out! It's my nose again... It's ruined us."

"The Bumble has one weakness, and I know it." Yukon Cornelius replied before cracking the ice so they could drift out into the water.

"Is it that it can't swim?" Mo asked.

"You got that right, Girly." Yukon Cornelius smiled as they drifted out on the water.

Patch got out of the sled and soon held the iceberg and paddled his back legs so they could drift away faster. 

"Patch, you're a wonder dog." Atticus smiled proudly.

"I know." Patch smiled.

The abominable snowman tried to go after them in the water only to sink.

"Observe, The Bumble's only weakness," Yukon Cornelius told the others. "The Bumble sinks! Haha!"

The abominable snowman then came out of the water and growled out of defeat.

"Ha!" Patch laughed.

"Yukon Cornelius strikes again!" Yukon Cornelius cheered for himself before checking for gold or silver, but had no luck which just made Mo roll her eyes. "Nuthin'..."

"Uh, Mister, where are we going?" Rudolph asked as Patch climbed back onto the berg and shook himself dry, but shivered since the water was quite cold until Atticus gave him more warmth.

"You're going to stay with me, and we'll all be rich with the biggest silver strike this side of Hudson Bay!" Yukon Cornelius replied. "SILVER!!!"

"Oy." Cherry groaned.

"I thought you wanted gold?" Hermie said to Yukon Cornelius.

"I changed my mind!" Yukon Cornelius replied.

"Well, wherever we're going; I hope it's safe." Mo said.

The others were really on their way, but not one of them knew where they were going as they drifted out in the water to escape the North Pole, and where they would soon arrive to a new land.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hellloooo!" Yukon Cornelius called out as they escaped the cold fog. "The fog is thick as peanut butter."

"You mean pea soup." Hermie corrected.

"You eat what you like and I'll eat what I like--GAH!" Yukon Cornelius replied until they crashed into the new land together.

"Land ho!" Patch called out.

"No kidding." Cherry groaned.

"Where are we?" Rudolph wondered.

"An island kingdom?" Atticus suggested once he saw a castle.

"Wow." Mo said.

There appeared to be a lion in the sky with wings and a crown on.

"Hey, lookie up there!" Yukon Cornelius told the others.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Halt!" A voice snapped as they turned to see a living Jack-in-the-Box. "Who goes there?"

"Us of course, who'd ya think?" Yukon Cornelius replied.

"Oh, well, then that's okay," The toy said before glaring again. "Okay?! Who may I ask are you?"

"Um... Wow..." Mo blinked.

"We're Rudolph, and Hermie, and Yukon Cornelius, and Cherry, and Atticus, and Mo, and Patch, Mister," The red-nosed reindeer introduced. "Who are you?"

"I'm the official sentry of the Island of Misfit Toys." The Jack-in-the-Box replied.

"A jack-in-the-box for a sentry?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, my name is--" The toy began.

"Let me guess, Jack?" Patch guessed.

"No, Charlie!" The toy sobbed. "That's why I'm a Misfit Toy! My name is all wrong... No child wants to play with a Charlie-in-the-Box, so I had to come here!"

"Where's here?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, where's here?" Mo added.

Music began which made Cherry cringe, but she actually felt relaxed from the music and the singing felt so peaceful.

"We're on the Island of Misfit Toys~" A chorus welcomed them as living toys came out of boxes to meet and greet them. "Here we don't want to stay~"

Patch sniffed the toys to meet them and smiled as he looked curious of their origins.

"We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh~" The toys sang as they all came out of their boxes. 

"A pack full of toys, Means a sack full of joys, For millions of girls, And for millions of boys~" A Russian clown doll sang before revealing to be a wound up mouse toy at the very end.

"When Christmas day is here, The most wonderful day of the year~" The toys sang.

"A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout~" Charlie sang after a winged bear passed his box.

"'Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out?'~" A doll sang.

"When Christmas Day is here~," The toys continued to sing together. "The most wonderful day of the year, Toys galore scattered on the floor, There's no room for more and it's all because of Santa Claus~"

"A scooter for Jimmy~" A scooter sadly sang. 

"A dolly for Sue~" The doll added. 

"The kind that will even say~" The other toys began. 

"How do you do?~" the doll curtsied.

"When Christmas Day is here, The most wonderful day of the year~" The toys sang.

"How would you like to be a spotted elephant?" An elephant stuffed animal pouted.

"Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose?" A toy train added.

"Or a water pistol that shoots jelly?" A toy gun asked before squirting jelly onto Cherry's face which made Rudolph and Patch lick it much to her annoyance.

"Mm... Delicious." Patch smiled.

"We're all misfits!" The toys pouted together.

"How would you like to be a bird that doesn't fly?" A bird toy asked before going into a fish bowl. "I swim!"

"Or a cowboy who rides an ostrich?" A cowboy doll added as he rode on an ostrich instead of a horse.

"I think that's cool." Atticus said.

"You do?" The cowboy doll asked him.

"Yeah, you never see a cowboy riding on an ostrich." Atticus smiled.

The cowboy doll smiled back even though he was a misfit.

"Well, it's nice to see some folks actually like us." The doll smiled.

They soon continued their song. Cherry swayed a bit until the song soon ended. 

"Hey, we're all misfits too," Rudolph told the toys. "Maybe we could stay here for a while?"

"Oh, could we?" Mo asked.

"Well, you'd have to get permission from King Moonracer." Charlie replied.

"Who's he?" Patch asked.

"He rules here," Charlie explained as he pointed to the castle. "Every night, he searches the entire Earth. When he finds a misfit toy, one that no little boy or girl loves, he brings it here to live on this island 'til someone finds it. He's home in his castle right now."

"Wait, isn't he that flying lion that we saw on the way here?" Atticus asked.

"That would be him." Charlie nodded.

"A Lion King," Mo replied. "As noble as Mufasa or Aslan."

They soon went into the castle.

"Come closer," King Moonracer told his guests as they approached him and bowed and curtsied. "What do you desire?"

"Um, Your Highness, we hope to live here with your permission of course." Mo said.

"We're a couple of misfits from Christmas Town." Rudolph added.

"No, that would not be possible," King Moonracer shook his head. "This island is for toys alone."

"We understand." Mo said.

"How do you like that?" Yukon Cornelius complained. "Even among misfits you're misfits!"

"Unlike play things, a living thing cannot hide itself on an island," King Moonracer explained before having a suggestion. "But perhaps, being misfits yourselves, you might help the toys here."

"Really?" Patch asked. "How?"

"When someday you return to Christmas Town, would you tell Santa about our homeless toys?" King Moonracer replied. "I'm sure he could find little boys and girls who would be happy with them. A toy's never truly happy until it is loved by a child."

"Is this that Toy Story thing you were talking about toys having feelings like bugs, and monsters, and cars?" Cherry deadpanned to Atticus who shrugged innocently in response.

"We promise." Patch said.

"When and if we ever get back, we'll tell Santa, sir." Rudolph added.

"Good, you are free to spend the night," King Moonracer nodded before clapping his front paws. "Footman? Show our friends to their chambers."

An elephant toy soon nodded and showed the group to where they would sleep. 

They seemed to be sleeping in doll houses. 

"Okay, guys, we leave tomorrow morning." Atticus told Cherry, Mo, and Patch.

"Agreed." Patch said.

"As long as Rudolph's nose doesn't ruin anything for us." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry!" Mo scolded.

"What?" Cherry asked. "You saw that abominable snowman! I read a Goosebumps book about the one from Pasadena!"

"I should go alone." Rudolph said.

"Rudolph?" Patch looked sadly to the red-nosed reindeer. 

"Cherry's right," Rudolph frowned. "I can't endanger your lives anymore. So, I'm going out on my own."

"No, you're not." Atticus said.

"Yes, I am, I must go." Rudolph said before walking off to leave the Island of Misfit Toys.

"You're not going alone and that's final." Atticus said.

Rudolph looked down and then shrugged as he felt he had no choice now.

"Ignore Cherry," Atticus soothed. "You're perfect just the way you are."

Cherry glared slightly as she was blamed for nothing, at least she thought so in her mind.

After everyone went to sleep, Atticus opened one of his eyes and got up and left a note for them as both himself and Rudolph got out of the doll house.

"Goodbye, Cornelius, I hope you find lots of treasure," Rudolph said as he drifted out to the water with Atticus. "Goodbye, Hermie... Whatever a dentist is, I hope someday, that you're the greatest."

"Goodbye, Mo, I love you; goodbye, Cherry, I hope you'll understand me for leaving, goodbye, Patch, I hope you can forgive me; I just know that we'll see each other again." Atticus said.

They heard slight roaring, but the monster didn't come out just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Once back on land, Atticus and Rudolph traveled together almost like brothers, even though Atticus was technically a human and Rudolph was a reindeer, and where soon, Rudolph was a teenage buck. 

"You've grown up." Atticus smiled to Rudolph as he now had antlers of his own just like his father's.

"Thanks, but you haven't aged at all." Rudolph pointed out.

"We humans kinda age differently." Atticus explained.

"You know, Atticus, I've been doing a lot of thinking," Rudolph said as they walked together. "You can't run away from your troubles, and now I need to go home."

"Agreed," Atticus nodded. "Now, let's get you to your home."

Rudolph and Atticus soon went off together back further into the North Pole to where he came from.

"You!" One teenage buck recognized Rudolph. "I thought you were gone for good! Look who's back, you guys, old Lightbulb Nose!"

Rudolph glared at them before running off as they laughed at him. Atticus simply helped Rudolph ignore the other teenage bucks.

"Mom? Pop? I'm home!" Rudolph called out as he came into his home cave only to see that it was empty. 

"They're gone, boys," Santa told them as he came to join them. "They've been gone for months, out looking for you."

"Months?" Atticus gasped.

"Clarice?" Rudolph asked about his possible doefriend.

"She's gone too, but I'm very worried, Christmas Eve is only a few days off," Santa replied. "Without your father, I'll never be able to get my sleigh off the ground."

"We'll find them, Santa." Atticus promised.

"We'll find them all!" Rudolph added bravely. 

There was soon a huge snow storm as soon as they had just left which nearly and quite literally blew everyone away. Atticus and Rudolph soon found a cave.

"The cave of the Abominable Snow Monster..." Atticus whispered as he looked into the cave before it looked like Clarice was about to be eaten while Donner and Mitzi looked scared for the nice doe who was friends with their son, and where what was about to happen to Clarice caused Rudolph to come to the rescue.

"Put her DOWN!" Rudolph demanded.

The snowman put down Clarice but snarled to both Atticus and Rudolph before coming to grab them, only to slip and fall as they got out of his way.

"Ha!" Atticus laughed.

Rudolph soon narrowed his eyes and charged against the snowman with his antlers. The snowman barely felt that and soon grabbed a stalactite and bashed it against Rudolph's head, making him dizzy before blacking out. Atticus soon became angry with the abominable snowman and started to fight him with all his strength.

Meanwhile, the others had come to Christmas Town to find their friends, though Cherry assured them that everything was fine since Atticus was with Rudolph.

"Where could they be?" Mo asked.

"Hey, look!" Hermie called out as he pointed to an incoming cave.

"They must have gone in there." Patch said before hearing Atticus fighting.

"I'm not going in there." Cherry shivered.

"Are you trembling?" Patch asked.

"No, I'm shivering, it's so cold out here!" Cherry replied as that seemed to be both be a lie and the truth at the same time.

All of them soon went into the cave. Cherry stepped away from the cave. Patch soon growled before barking right behind her which made her yelp and run into the cave. He soon came into the cave.

"Hey, Atticus, how's it going?" Cherry asked shakily.

"Oh, you know, just beating up this big guy for hurting Rudolph." Atticus said as he kept on punching the abominable snowman.

"Terrific... Fantastic... This is why you're my friend..." Cherry grinned nervously. "By the way, thanks for leaving us for dead on the Island for Misfit Toys, we could've faced something dangerous over there..."

"I think you were fine, Cherry." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said.

The snowman yelled out of pain and agony.

"Aw, do you give?" Atticus taunted.

The snowman simply nodded.

Atticus soon came off. "Now, I don't want you to hurt anyone ever again, or it'll get worse!"

The snowman nodded in understanding.

"Good..." Atticus put his hands on his hips. "I don't wanna have to do that again."

Mo blushed, feeling attracted to Atticus's dominance. Atticus soon saw that the abominable snowman was lonely. Cherry shivered nervously. The snowman spoke to them with a frown. 

"You never meant to hurt anyone?" Cherry asked.

"Are you lonely?" Mo added.

The snowman sniffled and nodded.

"Aww." Mo frowned.

The snowman sniffled and wiped his eyes as he felt bad.

"Well, do you guys think we can celebrate Christmas this year with an abominable snowman?" Atticus asked.

"Aye." Patch agreed.

"Aye." Mo added.

"I think you're nuts." Cherry scoffed.

"Cherry!" Everyone else scolded.

"I'm just saying it's a bloodthirsty monster!" Cherry defended. 

The abominable snowman soon started to tell them why he acted that way. Atticus glared until he had a soft and sympathetic frown.

"That sounds so sad." Patch frowned.

"I'm so sorry," Mo added. "We had no idea." 

The snowman lowly growled.

"You promise not to hurt anyone as long as you can celebrate Christmas with everyone?" Atticus asked. "Well... Okay, but you better keep that promise."

The snowman nodded.

"Group hug!" Mo decided.

The snowman smiled and hugged them all, slightly crushing their bones.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and struggled.

"A little too tight!" Mo gasped.

"Sorry..." The snowman lowly growled in his language before letting them go so that they could breathe.

"Now, it's almost Christmas, we better tell Santa and the elves." Cherry said, getting back into the Christmas spirit now that she believed in Santa again.

"Agreed." Mo said.

The snowman smiled to them as they were all friends now.

"Well, I'll be." Donner was surprised about becoming friends with the abominable snowman of the North.

"This will take some getting used to." Mitzi added.

"I'll say." Hermie agreed.

Everyone soon came back to share their experience and story of quite an unforgettable adventure and Cherry told them all with glee since she enjoyed it and she now believed in Christmas magic again which made Atticus very happy, but the weather outside wasn't looking so good. The others decided they may had been a little too hard on the misfits.

"Rudolph, I promise, as soon as this storm lets up, I'll find homes for all those misfit toys." Santa promised the red-nosed reindeer.

"All right, you can open a dentist's office," The head elf shook hands with Hermie. "Next week after Christmas."

"Open up." Hermie told the head elf.

The head elf rolled his eyes before opening wide. "Ahhh...."

"Oh, dear, I better set up an appointment for you a week from Tuesday," Hermie told him. "1:30 sharp!"

"The storm looks really bad out there." Mo frowned.

"Open up!" A man's voice called after pounding on the door. "This isn't fit for man or beast!"

Two elves opened up the door to show Yukon Cornelius and The Abominable Snowman which worried the people at first.

"Okay, take it easy, I know this looks bad, but he's not foe anymore, he's a friend," Cherry told the others. "He just wants to celebrate a real Christmas with a family like you guys."

"She's right." Mo added.

"Here, let me help you guys." The snowman told the elves before taking a star and putting it on top of the workshop Christmas Tree.

This made all of the elves cheer since that was helpful due to how short they all were.

'Nothing could ruin this moment.' Mo thought to herself.

There wasn't much time for celebrating because tomorrow was Christmas Eve: The biggest day of the year.

"Honey, eat!" Mrs. Claus told her husband. 

"Oh, how can I eat?" Santa sulked. "That silly elf song is driving me crazy!"

"You're going to disappoint the children; they expect a fat Santa." Mrs. Claus said.

"Latest weather report, sir." An elf told Santa, giving him a paper before walking off.

Santa took a look at the paper before looking horrified. "Well, this is it; the storm won't subside by tonight, w-we'll have to cancel Christmas." He frowned.

"Cancel Christmas?!" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch cried out as they overheard that.

"Oh, honey, are you sure?" Mrs. Claus asked her husband.

"Everything's grounded," Santa frowned in deep regret. "Oh, the poor kids... They've been so good this year, but I couldn't chance it... I have to tell everybody that it's all off this year."

'There has to be someway to get through the storm.' Mo thought to herself.

"Quiet, please, everybody quiet," Santa told the elves and reindeer. "I've got some bad news, folks. Christmas is going to be cancelled."

The others cried out in dismay about that tragic news for Earth's population of children.

"There's nothing I can do, this weather--" Santa tried to explain until he flinched from Rudolph's glowing nose. "Oh... Rudolph! Rudolph? Please, could you tone it down a bit?"

Rudolph's nose gave Atticus an idea. Rudolph soon tried to stop making his nose glow.

"Rudolph, that's it!" Atticus smiled. "It's a foggy Christmas Eve, so your nose will give Santa light to fly around the world!"

"You're right, Atticus." Santa smiled back.

"As usual." Cherry muttered with a small smirk.

"Rudolph, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" Santa asked the red-nosed reindeer.

"It would be an honor, sir." Rudolph smiled.

This made all of the elves and reindeer shout out with glee. 

"I knew that nose would be useful someday," Donner smirked. "I knew it all along."

"Sure you did." Cherry added.

The sleigh was then being loaded up with toys and the reindeer were being tied to the sleigh with Rudolph up front since he had a glowing red nose. 

"It's so good to see your Christmas spirit is back," Santa smiled to Cherry. "I thought maybe you would have to have a visit from the Care Bears."

"Oh, those little fluff balls can't be real." Cherry scoffed in denial once again.

"Oh, but they are." Santa said.

"No way!" Cherry replied.

Everyone then laughed as the story was drawing to a close and everyone could have a holly jolly Christmas. Before Santa would leave though, Clarice gave Rudolph a kiss under the mistletoe.

"So should we try to teleport home?" Mo asked.

"Might as well..." Atticus replied. "Oh! But remember, Santa, go to the Island of Misfit Toys!"

"You got it, have a safe trip home, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Santa smiled to them.

Everyone then grabbed onto their Equestrian medallions to try and make it back home and which was a success. 

"Oh, you're home!" Michelle smiled as she was in the front yard with her husband, making a snowman.

"Wow, nice snowman, Mrs. B." Atticus smiled back.

"Thanks, Atticus," Michelle replied. "It's like when my old friend Karen and I met Frosty when we were little girls."

"He's real too?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Cherry, you have so much to learn..." Michelle sighed to her daughter.

"I guess I do..." Cherry replied. "I'm just not gonna question anything anymore."

They soon saw something in the sky.

"Look, up in the sky!" Patch called out.

"It's a bird!" Mo said.

"It's a plane!" Atticus added.

"Is it Superman?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Nope." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes before she looked up with her parents and friends to see what was up in the sky, and where she saw that it was Santa and the reindeer. The sleigh soon briefly landed and Santa came out with his coat and hat with presents for everyone.

"Hi, Santa!" Bud beamed.

"Oh, grow up, Dad..." Cherry muttered.

Santa soon waved to them before going down the chimney.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Atticus." Rudolph smiled to his big brother figure despite the difference in species.

"I'll miss you too, Rudolph." Atticus replied.

"You guys should come for the New Year," Dancer suggested. "You could meet the new Baby New Year."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Santa soon came back to the sleigh to continue delivering presents all around the world. "Remember, Atticus, the real magic is inside of you, and you can make your own magical Christmas." he told the boy.

"Thanks, Santa." Atticus smiled.

This was surely going to be a Christmas no one would ever forget.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Santa called out as he flew off into the sky.

Everyone soon went home and they all had a magical Christmas morning in their own special and unique way. 

"So, what did you get for Christmas?" Amber asked her best friend.

"This book called The Polar Express." Darla smiled as she showed her new book.

"That sounds amazing," Amber smiled back before showing the doll from the Island of Misfit Toys. "I got this doll!"

"She looks so cute." Darla smiled.

"I'm gonna love her forever." Amber smiled back as she hugged her new Christmas doll, and without her looking, her new holiday gift smiled as she enjoyed this. 

Darla and Amber shared a best friend hug as this was the best Christmas ever.

The End


End file.
